Maçãs escuras
by liliums
Summary: Querido, solte a mão dela. Um conto de fadas sombrio. TRADUÇÃO.


• Os personagens aqui citados não são meus.

• Tradução devidamente autorizada da fanfic _Dark Apples_ , escrita por windsilk.

• Tradução feita por mim, e betado pela incrivel Amanur.

• Boa leitura!

* * *

Maçãs escuras

 _Querido, solte a mão dela._

...

(61)

Seu cabelo roçava contra seus cotovelos enquanto ela corria para a janela, os longos dedos torcendo a trava dourada ao lado. Arrancando cascas de metal, suas unhas perfeitas estalavam e estilhaçavam as lascas com pura força, quando ela soltou a trava de repente, para puxar a saia do seu vestido para cima enquanto se afastava.

Girando, ela olhou ao redor do espaçoso quarto, de repente, incrivelmente consciente do fato de apesar de ter quebrado o relógio há muito tempo, o tique-taque continuava a bater dentro de sua cabeça.

Ou talvez fosse seu coração batendo.

Ela não sabia.

Ela averiguou o quarto com cuidado, ignorando a dor aguda em seus dedos enquanto o sangue escorria de sua ferida viciosamente aberta, finalmente, colocando o candelabro sobre a mesa ao lado. Deu um passo adiante, se assustando ao ouvir um ruído de outros passos em direção à escada espiralada que levava àquele quarto – o ponto mais alto da torre.

Ela enrolou sua pequena mão em torno da base de metal do candelabro, levantando-o sobre seu ombro, se apressando para trancar a janela.

...

(1)

Haruno Sakura nunca conheceu o Senhor Uchiha, tão infame quanto aquela cidade exótica. Era engraçado, ela nunca o conheceu, mas podia jurar que já o conhecia pela quantidade de fofoca que já havia escutado.

A filha do padeiro da rua de baixo havia ficado encantada com o quão belo ele era, menos com o seu temperamento peculiar. Ela, aparentemente, uma vez o viu entrar em uma briga de bar, e ele quebrou uma garrafa de uísque na parte de trás da cabeça de outro homem. Seus dedos estavam se aproximando da garganta do homem quando o garçom se aproximou e parou a briga.

A mulher onde ela pegava ovos toda quarta-feira falou em voz baixa sobre todas as esposas que ele havia perdido. Ele vinha à cidade, cortejava alguma jovenzinha manhosa, e casava-se com ela. Depois de alguns anos, ela invariavelmente morria.

Ele desaparecia por alguns meses após o funeral antes de retornar, com olheiras profundamente esculpidas na pele lisa de seu rosto. Ele se distrai no clube dos Cavalheiros antes de se afogar lentamente em um fluxo constante de licor.

Antes, é claro, de encontrar outra donzela para levar com ele.

Era a maldição Uchiha, a pena por ser do clã dos sem amor. Destinado a nunca ter felicidade, disseram.

Isso evidentemente não o impediu de tentar.

Essas eram as coisas que ela considerava enquanto se debruçava no carvalho gigante no jardim de trás, com os pés encolhidos embaixo dela, vestido espalhado em volta dela sobre as folhagens da grama. O livro que ela trouxe com ela fora há muito tempo esquecido enquanto ela olhava através do vale para o caminho de paralelepípedos que levava para o interior da praça principal. Mais propriamente, ela estava encarando o homem no cavalo preto, olhando diretamente para ela.

Suas mãos tremeram, ela desviou o olhar, mas ainda podia sentir o olhar do outro sobre ela.

...

(10)

Ele era encantador.

Ela não sabia por que esse fato ser surpreendente, porque ela já presumia que isso fosse verdade, e era. Ele conversou com ela inteligentemente sobre os assuntos políticos do estado, e eles sentaram juntos na loja de chá pela rua e trocaram segredos.

Ele disse a ela que tinha medo de esquilos quando era criança, e ela riu antes de admitir que sempre achou cavalos inquietantes.

Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou aos estábulos, os dedos esfregando em círculos na parte de trás de sua palma, como ele conduzia a mão dela para o rosto do seu garanhão. Macio foi a primeira coisa que ela notou e depois de ser empurrada para frente, ela olhou a besta nos olhos, um pouco apreensiva, e então ofereceu-lhe a maçã que ela estava planejando comer mais tarde naquele dia.

A sensação de cócegas contra sua palma enquanto o cavalo – seu nome era Hiro, Lord Uchiha disse a ela – lambendo os restos de suco de maçã em sua mão era uma coisa que ela nunca esqueceria.

Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ela podia ouvir a voz de sua mãe. "Esse homem não é coisa boa, Sakura. É melhor lembrar disso."

Senhor Uchiha nunca tirou os olhos dela, e ela esqueceu, naquele momento, o que era ter medo.

...

(28)

Ele a pediu em casamento com uma cesta de maçãs ao invés de um anel ou flores ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele nem sequer tinha ficado de joelhos.

Parecia impossível que ela o conhecesse há pouco menos de um mês, porque os dias que passava com eles pareciam pequenas eternidades. Ela sabia tudo sobre ele.

Ela sabia como seus pais morreram em um incêndio, como ele ainda estava de luto pela perda deles. Ele sabia do fato dos pais dela serem amorosos, mas rigorosos, e eles se preocupavam constantemente com a segurança de sua única filha.

Ela sabia sobre seu irmão e como ele havia sido enviado à prisão por cometer crimes contra a humanidade – incendiando uma aldeia enquanto seus próprios demônios ameaçaram domina-lo. Ele sabia que ela tinha feito planos de se casar com o filho do açougueiro, um jovem animado que conhecia desde que era bebê.

Eles eram melhores amigos, e ele era a opção lógica.

Mas ainda assim, ele ficou de frente para ela com Hiro ao seu lado, a cesta de maças em suas mãos pálidas, as juntas rígidas contra a pele sobrenaturalmente macia. Ela conhecia a sensação delas da mesma forma que conhecia a sensação do vento em seu cabelo.

É estúpido. Isso era estúpido.

— Então?

— Sim. — ela suspirou, e se sentiu como se estivesse assinando um contrato para seu túmulo e sua felicidade. Não podia sonhar em dizer não.

...

(30)

— Ino — Sakura suspirou no ombro de sua amiga. — Diga-me o que fazer. Como agir? O que eu...?

Ino olhou-a por debaixo de seus cílios loiros, considerando. — Eu... Bem, primeiro — ela brincou, a voz tensa — Não morra.

Mas Sakura sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu sou perfeitamente saudável. Nunca fiquei doente. Eu vou ficar bem. Mas e a noite do casamento?

Ino deu de ombros, as mãos em sua enorme barriga de grávida — Vá devagar. Apenas sinta. E torça para dar a luz a um herdeiro.

Sakura inclinou-se para frente contra o guarda roupa, os dedos escorregando contra camisolas recém-compradas. — Estou com medo.

Ino, se aninhou contra a cômoda e, brincando com as papoulas murchas, suspirou — Eu também.

A cabeça de Sakura virou cautelosamente. — O que você quer dizer?

Ino desviou o olhar.

...

(31)

— Senhora Uchiha. — Ele murmurou enquanto ele aparecia em cima dela na cama macia, suas mãos deslizando do lado de fora de suas coxas, segurando-as para cima.

Ela sorriu, os lábios inchados pelos muitos beijos que ele lhe dera. — Senhor Uchiha. — Ela exalou, olhos verdes no céu, rastreando padrões ao longo da copa moldada na parede enquanto se perdia nas sensações.

Os lábios dele desenhavam padrões contra a pele entre seus ombros e seus seios. — Sasuke. Nós somos marido e mulher. Me chame de Sasuke.

Ela tremeu quando ele revelava ela em partes, como um botão de flores que custa a desabrochar. Ele abria suas partes como pétalas delicadas, inalando sua pele como pólen, como se fosse manjar dos deuses.

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos enquanto deslizava preguiçosamente dentro dela.

E, finalmente, ela respondeu arfando — Sasuke.

...

(37)

O café da manhã era sua parte favorita dessa nova vida. Era a única vez que eles sentavam-se à mesa de madeira de mogno e relaxavam em um confortável silêncio. Às vezes, eles ficavam sem dizer nada, ela espalhava geléia e manteiga em sua torrada, pegando seu suco de tangerina, enquanto ele separava seus biscoitos e cortou seus ovos.

As grandes janelas do chão ao teto na sala de jantar seriam abertas para deixar o ar fresco entrar, e as flores do campo que haviam sido plantadas do lado de fora coloriam o ar.

Mas às vezes, ele interrompia o silêncio confortável com pequenos pitacos pelos quartos. Os que estavam cheios de tesouros de uma vida toda, quais ela não havia visto antes.

Como hoje, ele mencionou que ela não deveria vagar desde que o palácio era tão grande, ela poderia facilmente se perder, e se ela quisesse ir a algum lugar, era imperativo que ela tivesse um guia. Secretamente, ela estava tocada e divertida com sua superproteção.

Se perder era metade da aventura, de qualquer forma.

Eles ficaram principalmente na ala leste do palácio, muito de sua própria casa estava intocada pelas suas mãos. As empregadas e os serventes eram algumas das únicas companhias que ela tinha. Às vezes, era uma vida solitária, mas ela ainda adorava.

Ela gostava da maneira como o chão de mármore se sentia contra seus pés descalços pela manhã, gostava do constante funcionamento de agua quente na banheira. Ela gostava da maneira que Sasuke fazia amor com ela enquanto a lua observava, e às vezes, ela ficava na frente do espelho, completamente nua, com os dedos espreitando todas as marcas de paixão.

Nos dias mais esperançosos, ela colocava as mãos sobre a barriga e imaginava-se inchada com uma criança, rosto corado e corpo maduro como as maçãs que cresciam no pomar.

Ainda assim, mesmo esses tipos de sonhos não se comparavam ao tinir da prata contra a porcelana, não se comparava a maneira em que os olhos dele se encontravam com os dela sobre a chaleira.

...

(45)

A primeira vez que ele a assustou foi quando a levou para caçar. Havia algo terrivelmente intenso em seus olhos quando ele deslizou o arco para trás e lançou a flecha com ponta de prata na barriga do faisão. O animal se contorceu , se desmontando, deixando ela do lado esquerdo de Hiro.

Seus dedos enluvados cavaram na seda de seu vestido, as unhas rasgando pequenos buracos no tecido vermelho, e Sasuke, com botas pretas e sua roupa de caça, passou rapidamente entre as árvores de uma maneira que a lembrou um pouco o fantasma das velhas histórias que sua mãe lhe contava quando ela era criança.

Ela espantou o arrepio atrás do pescoço que arrepiou os pelos, mas não foi capaz de evitar se encolher quando ele pegou o pássaro meio morto e quebrou seu pescoço, o estalo ecoando pela floresta.

Em sua reação adversa, sua cabeça virou para cima, olhos escuros e predatórios de uma maneira que ela nunca havia visto antes. Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, e ele colocou o pássaro morto em uma sacola.

— O quê? — Ele questionou irritado.

Assustada com a mudança de tom, ela se endireitou. — Nada. Eu só… fico enojada com a morte.

Ele enviou a ela um olhar mordaz. Eles não falaram sobre isso novamente.

Desse dia em diante, ele sempre foi caçar sozinho.

…

(48)

Ele a trouxe um buquê de flores silvestres e lhe serviu café da manhã na cama por dois dias para que o estranho desconforto em sua postura desaparecesse. Ela sorriu novamente com mais frequência, e nas tardes em que ele estava em sua mesa trabalhando, ela escrevia cartas para casa, (todas para Ino).

A inquietação reapareceu às vezes, no entanto. No jantar, quando ele estava cortando a carne. Quando ele estalava as juntas. E o olhar em seu rosto quando ela caiu e ralou as palmas brotando sangue.

Mesmo assim, ele continuou a beijar-lhe as bochechas pelas manhãs, enlaçando seus dedos nos cabelos dela. E ele se abriu com ela sobre a única coisa que ela nunca havia perguntado antes: sobre o que aconteceu com todas as suas esposas.

Ele a levou a torre mais alta do castelo, subindo um conjunto de escadas sinuosas e em uma pequena sala de estar. Após se aninhar no sofá estampado, jogou uma manta sobre os ombros dela, ele falou.

Havia três, e curiosamente ele estava incrivelmente desapegado quando falou delas. A primeira morreu ao dar a luz, ambos ela e o bebê. A segunda adoeceu no inverno mais severo conhecido na área, e a terceira se afogou no rio quando tentava atravessar o estado à nado.

Ele olhou para baixo por um tempo após terminar o conto, finalmente dizendo a ela que aquele era o quarto onde seu filho tinha nascido. Aquele era o quarto onde ele havia morrido. E finalmente ele lhe entregou o retrato da primeira esposa.

Parecia que alguém tinha derramado cera quente em sua garganta, e ela se inclinou para frente, pressionando a testa contra o ombro dele.

O relógio do avô na parede tic-taqueava ruidosamente, e por alguma razão ela não conseguia parar de colocar seu dedo sobre o relógio, se sentiu muito mortal naquele quarto. Como se qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, e ela se apagaria tão facilmente quanto uma vela.

Mais tarde naquele dia, ela retornaria ao quarto, abriria o painel lateral do relógio e arrancaria suas entranhas.

…

(50)

Ele trouxe a ela uma barra de chocolate de sua viagem do dia.

Naquela noite, quando ela perguntou se não teria problema de visitar sua casa, o olhar que brilhou no rosto dele, em raiva pura, se dissolveu sutilmente ao responder que ambos voltariam juntos nas férias, mas não agora.

Quando ela perguntou se poderia ir sozinha, tudo que recebeu em resposta foi ele se afastando dela, e o nítido e curto "não."

…

(54)

— Eu sairei por alguns dias. Há algumas pessoas que eu tenho que encontrar, e acredito que você ficará bem por conta própria. Se precisar de alguma coisa, peça a algum dos criados. Não vá a lugar algum sem permissão, não seria sábio.

Ela assentiu, tocando rapidamente sua mandíbula enquanto se inclinava para apertar seus lábios aos dele. Ele se barbeou recentemente, a pele do rosto mais suave do que há algum tempo.

— Eu vou sentir sua falta. — Ela prometeu.

E com isso ele montou seu cavalo, segurou as rédeas com uma das mãos e inclinou-se para segurar sua bochecha com a outra. — E eu, a sua.

Ele bateu o calcanhar no lado de Hiro, e então ele se foi.

Ela virou-se, de frente para o caminho gramado que levava às imensas portas da varanda e suspirou. Talvez aquele fosse um bom momento para aprender algo novo. Ou mesmo fazer uma exploração.

Ela olhou para a ala oeste do palácio, um lugar que ela nunca visitou, que estava cheio de portas fechadas e corredores escuros. Os quartos eram mais grandiosos do que a imaginação dela podia suportar: tetos altos, cortinas lindamente costuradas e camas com dossel incrustado em ouro.

O ar cheirava a mofo e tudo estava um pouco cinzento, mas, de qualquer forma, ninguém a incomodou, e ela estava livre para vagar de um quarto para outro, imaginando como as coisas costumavam ser.

Mas ela se cansou facilmente, e colocando o cabelo por trás das orelhas, voltou para a ala leste para tomar um chá e, depois, talvez, tirar uma soneca antes da ceia.

…

(59)

Sakura olhou para sua pálida feição no espelho, imaginando se isso era um sinal de gravidez. Seu ciclo já estava atrasado, mas ela não queria chamar o médico sem Sasuke.

Por outro lado, seu dia estava quieto. Ela comeu alguma coisa, conversou com algumas criadas, e então decidiu explorar as portas do primeiro andar que não tinha tido motivos para abrir. O primeiro quarto era um armário com roupas de cama, o segundo era um quarto para visitas.

O terceiro era um grande espaço vazio, e então, no final, um lance de escadas que levavam para baixo. Ela conteve em seus pulmões a apreensão por locais desconhecidos e desceu escada abaixo, mãos enluvadas segurando a bainha de seu vestido.

Enquanto ela passava por um lance de escadas, um cheiro pesado encheu seu nariz, que a levou a tropeçar por um momento, e seu estômago embrulhou, a sensação de náusea se intensificando. Ela se perguntou se era ali onde Sasuke mantinha seu equipamento de caça, pois esse era o cheiro que ela costumava associar com a morte.

Havia uma porta no final da escada, e havia algo manchado nela, mas ela não conseguia ver no escuro. Em vez disso, ela puxou o punho e a porta cedeu, a luz se derramando sobre suas formas.

E lá, no porão mal iluminado, as paredes que antes eram brancas estavam salpicadas com uma cor vermelha escura quase marrom, secas há muito tempo. Havia uma adaga deitada no meio do chão, e contra a parede, havia os corpos das esposas dele.

Em um estado de decomposição avançado, a única que ela reconheceu vagamente foi a primeira do retrato. Mas as grandes feridas no peito e a forma como o rosto dela estava esculpido em uma permanente expressão de terror disseram a ela tudo o que precisava saber sobre quem eram os outros dois corpos.

O menor dos dois cadáveres estava em múltiplos pedaços, decapitado da maneira mais horripilante que ela pensou ser possível. Seus órgãos foram espalhados por todo o chão, manchados pelo sangue seco. A única coisa que a distinguia como mulher era o vestido que ela usava.

E a última estava completamente nua, as pernas posicionadas em um ângulo que não era natural e a coluna vertebral saltando para fora das costas, uma grande poça de sangue agora seco a cercava.

Ela podia ouvir a voz de Sasuke sussurrando em sua mente - _Não vá a lugar algum sem permissão._ E então, a súplica saindo da garganta de sua mãe - _Ele é perigoso, Sakura._

Sakura empalideceu, e caiu de joelhos, vomitando.

…

(60)

Não havia mais pensamento consciente quando ela ouviu as portas do palácio se abriram e ela se assustou enquanto limpava as mãos na frente do vestido. Não havia nenhuma mancha, mas ela se sentia como se tivesse sido marcada.

Seus batimentos pulavam enquanto ela subia as escadas, entendi nada alguma coisa vento e velocidade. Ela se sentiu dispersa, e o terror percorreu seu corpo quando viu Sasuke em sua visão periférica. Ele tinha caçado, ela podia sentir.

A faca de caça estava amarrada ao seu lado, e o arco pendurado nas costas.

Ela parou muito brevemente, registrando o olhar selvagem em seu rosto uma vez que ele entendeu o que ela tinha visto, e ela se afastou, se arremessou à pequena passagem que a levava à sala da torre superior. Seus pulmões se comprimiram, suas pernas queimavam, enquanto ela ainda podia ver os corpos atrás das pálpebras cada vez que ela piscava.

Ela se virou assim que entrou na sala e trancou a porta atrás dela, com o peito pesando tanto quanto seus olhos pousavam na janela na extremidade da sala.

…

(62)

— Sakura! — ele rugiu enquanto batia a porta, imediatamente se apressando até a janela quebrada onde, a alguns metros à esquerda, ela se pendurou perigosamente na ponta da janela da torre. — Me dê sua mão! — ele suplicou de repente, em seu tom suave.

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ela balançou rapidamente a cabeça. — Não, não, não, não, não, não. — ela repetia mecanicamente, sentindo como se sangue se derramasse do céu.

— Apenas venha, droga, apenas venha aqui. — e então ele fez uma pausa. — Você perdeu aquele olhar.

Sua curiosidade era incapaz de conter-se, mesmo em face do perigo mortal. — Que olhar?

— Sua inocência. — ele respondeu roucamente, estendendo a mão para ela.

E ela apenas se afastou para longe, dedos dos pés escavando na parede de pedras e os dedos agarrando uma pequena borda, com os olhos escorrendo com lágrimas. Ela podia jurar naquele momento que os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos, e então ele implorou, enquanto conseguia se esticar mais a frente, estendendo a mão direita, se colocando mais adiante na janela quebrada.

— Por favor! — ele implorou — Por favor!

E como uma mão trêmula, ela o alcançou, colocando sua mão sobre a dele, balançando a cabeça — Sinto muito, Sasuke.

E ela se soltou do parapeito, puxando ele para fora da janela logo após ela. Caíram de mãos dadas, e os olhos dele encaravam incrédulos os olhos verde esmeralda. Atingiram o solo ao som do um terrível baque que ela repudiava, e ela pôde sentir o modo com que o pavimento tinha estilhaçado tudo dentro dela. Sua mandíbula parecia destruída, a dor dominando tudo por completo enquanto ela tentava balbuciar alguma palavra, encarando as íris sem vida dele.

— Eu te amei, Sasuke, eu te amei.

Seus olhos se focaram na macieira distante, e sorriu.

...

* * *

Mais uma tradução aqui pra vocês, espero que gostem. E vem mais uma em breve.


End file.
